


A Dream of Years Since Passed..

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Post Canon, Backstory, Cute Kids, Dad Lance (Voltron), F/M, I have a feeling Plance will be endgame, I love all the ships!!, Married Characters, Married Couple, Mom Pidge (Voltron), Post-Canon, This is just my take on the Vrepit Sa meaning Wake Up memes, no hate on other ships!!, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Lance gasps and opens his eyes, still vividly remembering those very old memories. He lets out a shuddering breath and sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he looks around the room, only lit by the moon's light, he sees his two beautiful children, and gorgeous wife asleep next to him.OR;Lance wakes up from having his hyper-realistic dream/memory of his time up in space with his friend-family.





	A Dream of Years Since Passed..

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been seeing those memes around of the whole "Vrepit Sa" meaning "Wake up" and I got excited with my datemate on Instagram and wrote this for them-  
> But granted, the original was choppy and much shorter than this because Instagram doesn't like sending long messages, so this is more detailed and fleshed out.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Lance gasps and opens his eyes, still vividly remembering those very old memories. He lets out a shuddering breath and sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he looks around the room, only lit by the moon's light, he sees his two beautiful children, and gorgeous wife asleep next to him.

His daughter, Veronica, is only three, and is cuddled up at his side; whereas his son, Matt, is snuggled up in his mothers arms. Lance smiles down at his small family and pets his daughter's hair softly. Veronica opens her eyes sleepily and looks up at her father in concern.

"Daddy?" She mumbles moving to sit up next to him. "W'as wrong?" He's about to ask what she means by that when he feels a tear run down his cheek. Veronica reaches up and wipes away the tear with a frown.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, daddy just had.. a weird dream is all." Veronica nods and crawls into her father's lap, snuggling into his chest. Lance wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head.

"..Daddy okay?"

"Yeah, daddy was just dreaming about your mamma's and my friends.. and the life we had a long time ago." He mumbles, petting her hair to sooth her back to sleep.

Veronica's eyes light up and she smiles up at him. "You mean wiv Uncle Ro, an' Keef, an' Hunk, an' 'oran, an' 'lura?" With a big smile, Lance nods, ruffling her hair.

"Very good Roni! We went on all  _kinds_ of adventures, through the stars, to different planets.. All over the galaxy!" He picks her up and lifts her into the air, making stereotypical plane noises as he moves her around in above him. Veronica lets out a shrill giggle and Lance makes a face as he looks over at his no-longer-sleeping wife and son.

Matt is sitting up excitedly, and Pidge is rubbing her eyes as she sits up as well, a sleepy smile on her face. "Sorry-" Lance starts, but she waves him off.

"Tell us more dad!" Matt pleads, having a little more vocabulary since he's two years older than his sister. Lance laughs softly and moves his daughter in his arms to make room for his son. Matt snuggles closer to his father and Pidge moves closer to join the family embrace.

Lance clears his throat and leans back against the headboard, ready to start retailing his story. "Well, a long time ago.. I met your mother and your uncles, Hunk and Keith at the Galaxy Garrison...."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
